Beautiful White Rose
by Darkx1xAngel
Summary: An albino girl finds herself face to face with the 6 cutest guys ever seen. But can she find her courge to tell them her past, or will she run away. **Hiatus! For sale!**
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kyo Tomoya

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: Red

Hair color: White

Clothes: A white shirt (As white as my hair), and a pair of black cargo pants. Along with a piece of black clothe with a forest type pattern, and a pair of black high tops.(She hides under the clothe when outside.)

Skin: White a few shades darker than her hair.

Bio: Kyo is what rich people call 'poor' or 'commoner'. She got into Ouran on a scholarship, same as Haruhi. She is a very shy and quiet person. She usually has her head in a book, or just randomly looks into the distance. Kyo has never been out of her house, hence of pale her skin is. She was pale when she was born, but she is paler now because of never hitting the sun. She was homeschooled all her life, until one day they got a letter inviting her to Ouran. Her mother was ecstatic she quickly agreed, so now Kyo goes to Ouran.


	2. The story that started it all

I was walking down the sidewalk with my black veil over my head hoping no one would notice me. When I saw the large pink 'school', I swear it was more like a castle. Trudging in I found finding my class to be fairly easy.

As I walked in the teacher announced, "Class this is Kyo Tomoya. Please introduce yourself." I just stood there not saying anything, but no one seemed to notice they just kept mumbling about how I looked.

"Well, since I guess you won't introduce yourself," the teacher said rather seriously "Why don't you go sit next to Kaoru, please raise your hand Kaoru" a boy with ginger colored hair raised his hand. I looked next to him, only to see an exact copy of him.

'He has a twin' I thought not really surprised. I walked over to the empty seat next to him, and carefully sat down.

"O.k. class, today we will be learning about….." that's all I heard until I decided to tune him out, and stare into random places.

I was called out of trance when the bell rang for lunch, but before I could stand the twins and a brown haired "boy" where standing in front of my desk.

'I think that's a boy, but he's looks too much like girl.'

""Your Kyo right"" it wasn't really a question more of a statement,""We're Hikaru and Kaoru, and this is Haruhi"" I stared blankly at them.

"Mm" I said, showing that I was listening.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head no in response.

"Would you like to have lunch with us Kyo-chan?"Haruhi asked, after I finished shaking my head.

I nodded, and followed them as we walked to the cafeteria. I randomly pulled out an apple from nowhere and started eating it when we sat down at an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. Hikaru and Kaoru bothered Haruhi about going to her house, while I sat there staring of into the distance. Well, that was true until two boys came up to the table. One with blonde hair, and the other with blackish hair.

"Hello princess, How are you? I'm Tamaki Suou" the blonde one said, holding my hand and kissing it. I stood there frozen, and then I gave out a forced smile. Although, you could tell my smile was fake, but I guess Tamaki-sempai is to hard-headed to relieve it.

"Tamaki you seem to be making the girl uncomfortable" the black haired one commented, while also writing something in his little black book. For some reason Tamaki-sempai went under the table and started growing mushrooms.

"Good one Kyoya" Hikaru laughed along with his brother. I simply looked a little confused.

"This is normal. When he gets depressed he goes into a corner to pout" Haruhi said, while shaking his head. I bent down, looking under the table I noticed Tamaki was mumbling about something. Crawling under the table I sat next to him, and gave him a hug trying to comfort him.

"Hm" I said motioning for him to come out of his depression. Before I could blink we were out from under the table and he was spinning me around in a big hug. I started getting dizzy, but before I could pass out he stop and looked at me.

"You are really pale" he said taking in my looks. I nodded my head in understanding.

""That was mean"" the twins commented, in a little whine.

"That was mean Tamaki-sempai. You should apologies to her" Haruhi said scolding him.

"But my daughter I was only speaking the truth. She is paler than her white hair, and her eyes are the beautiful color of a red rose" Tamaki said trying to rezone with them. They didn't seem too convinced, but they let it go.

""Kyo-chan you should come to the Host Club after school"" Kaoru said, while Hikaru and him thought of ways to get me there if I refused.

"We should be going or we'll all be late to our next class" Kyoya said dragging Tamaki off.

The twins looked at other than at me, but it was Haruhi to ask there question, "What class do you have next Kyo-chan?" I showed him my schedule, when he looked at it his eyes widened "We have all our classes together Kyo-chan!"

""Really?"" the twin asked a little surprised.

"Mhm" Haruhi said. We all walked to our classes together, sometimes me and Haruhi being dragged by the devil twins. When the bell rang for our last class to end we were being dragged again. I guess to the Host Club.

When we got there I ended up getting a mouthful of rose petals.

"Welcome~!" a chorus of voices rang out.

"Haru-chan, Ka-chan, Hika-chan who do you have with you?" a boy that looked to be at least 9 said in the cutest way I think you can say that sentence.

The twins and Haruhi were busy tell them about me, while I just examined all of them. There were only two people I didn't know; one was a small boy with blonde hair, and the other a very tall boy with almost the same color hair as Kyoya-sempai. If I labeled everyone in the room then it would be Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and the two new people. I snapped out of it when I saw a small hand cross in front of my face. I looked down to see it was the small blonde boy, the darker haired on standing just behind him.

"Yaya-chan are you ok?" he asked with a concerned look.

I looked down at the small boy, and couldn't help but answer him "Yes sempai I am fine, but you should not worry yourself over me" the twins and Haruhi looked surprised.

""SHE TALKED!"" the twins said tackle hugging me. I'm thankful that I didn't fall on my butt.

"Hunny-sempai how'd you do that?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know" he said shrugging. The twins continued to hug me, while also rubbing their cheeks against mine.

"Oh Kyo-san your voice is like the beautiful sound of rain, as it falls gently from the sky" Tamaki said a little over dramatically. He also decided it was the right time to hug me.

"If you keep hugging her she might die" Kyoya said. The twins and Tamaki stopped hugging me to look to see what he was talking about. When they noticed I had gone limp they started panicking.

"""WHAT DO WE DO!""" they yelled together while running around like idiots. Just leaving me lying on the floor.

"Is she ok Kyo-san?" Hunny asked Kyoya, while also pocking my side.

"She should be fine" he said typing things on his computer, "It's almost time for the Host club to open. Hunny, Mori see if you can wake her while the rest of us get everything ready."

"O.K" Hunny said, while Mori just nodded.

_I was dreaming about the time father was killed. It was my entire fault if I had been stronger he would have lived. If he hadn't tried to protect me._

'_Wait what is that?'_I felt something poking me on my back. Slowly opening my eyes I turned my head to see who was poking me, only to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. I was startled for a minute, and then quickly regained my composure.

"Hello Yaya-chan~ Are you ok?" Hunny sad with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Hunny-sempai, but like I said you should worry more about yourself."

"""Kyo-chan your awake!""" the twins and Tamaki said happily. I quickly hid behind Hunny. (Surprise surprise~!) When I realized what I was doing I quickly stepped out from behind him, my face the slightest shade of pink.

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai" I said quietly.

"It's ok Yaya-chan~!" he said happily.

"Oh my sweet daughter why won't you let your father touch you?" Tamaki didn't realize that that sounded so dirty.

Before I could blush even darker Kaoru and Hikaru were laughing their butts off."Tamaki that sounded so wrong" Kaoru said. Tamaki turned purple then started growing mushrooms in his emo corner. Haruhi sweat dropped, along with Kyoya. While the twins just laughed, but Hunny didn't seem to notice.

"Yaya-chan you already know me, but…"he turned to the really tall guy, and continued" that's Takashi but you can call him Mori, o.k.?"

'_I swear every word out of his mouth is cute'_

I nodded yes, then "Everyone ready the host club is starting" Kyoya's voice rang out.

"I'll be back Yaya-chan" Hunny said skipping off to the door, when they got there Mori picked him up and out him on his shoulder.

"""""""Welcome~!""""""" they all sang together as the doors to the Host club swung open.

'_I think I'll like it here.'_

**_Hey everyone. I'm Kyo Uzumaki. I hope you like my story .and if you think my character is a Marie-Sue then sucks for you. Sorry, but really don't be too harsh. Oh yea, I don't know who she should be with so could you send me who you think she should be with. Um, I'm not going to have her like Kyoya or Mori, even though I like both of these characters. I don't want her date either of them. But other than them I'm cool with it. If you have any ideas for this story, or any of my others please just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Remember, who should she be with._**


	3. The invitation

At school:

I was sitting in my first class thinking about the Host Club. I mean who wouldn't think there hot? Only a fool that's who. Yesterday was the day I meet the whole Host Club. It was very loud, until the teacher walked in and silencing everyone. That's how my day went class, class, class, lunch, then class, class, class again. Hikaru and Kaoru still drug me and Haruhi around. I have to admit it was torture. But, I liked it a bit. It was good to have people around. Even if they forced their company.

'_Wait am I being dragged again? Damn those twins. If I wasn't so nice, and of course weak they would be dead by now. ' We where, again, being dragged to the 3__rd__ music room. When we got there we were greeted with rose petals. _

"Yaya-chan your back" Hunny ran up and jump hugged me, I would have caught him but I'm too weak. So, instead of catching him we both plummeted to the earth. Only to have Mori catch us.

"Thank you" I said silently to him.

"Mm" was all the quiet man said.

"I'm sorry Yaya-chan "Hunny said crying into my side.

"It's ok Hunny-sempai."

""Why don't you ever talk to us?"" the twins said in unison.

Tilting my head a little I gave a confused look, "I do talk to you" They seemed a bit surprised, but quickly recovered then hugged me.

"Oh Kyo-chan you spoke to us" Kaoru said happily.

"Kaoru you're hurting my waist" I said quietly.

"You know which ones which?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes it's not that hard really."

"Oh my sweet daughter your back" I was quickly being hugged by another person right after the twins had let go of me.

"Yaya-chan you came back" Hunny-sempai was also hugging me now.

"You guys I don't want to rain on this little reunion, but we have customers" it seems Kyoya always destroys the happy times. Almost immediately everyone was at their tables.

""Come with us to our table"" the twins said pulling me with them.

"Momma they're trying to take my daughter!" Tamaki yelled pointing at the twins.

"Just sit down" Kyoya said rubbing his head. The twins quickly sat me down between them while the 'clients' sat on the other side.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyo what are you doing?" a girl asked. I shrugged my shoulders showing I didn't know why.

"We decided that we would have some fun with her" Hikaru said, while he and Kaoru hugged my arms. Some of the girls blushed while others seemed to be glaring at me. The club went by slowly, I feel as though Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to get me to blush. It didn't work though I'm very durable, and I don't get embarrassed very easily. When host hours Tamaki was sweeping me from in-between them, and protectively standing in front of me.

"What was that for?" Hikaru said slightly mad.

"I saw what you were doing to my daughter."

""And?"" they said together. While the three continued arguing I went and ate cake with Hunny and Mori.

"Kyo we'll be going to the beach this weekend. Do you want to come?" Kyoya asked. Everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. Well everyone except Kyoya.

"Mhm" I said nodding my head in agreement.

"""Yay! Kyo-chan is going to go to the beach with us!""" it seemed I just kept being hugged so much.

"Will you talk more often?" Kaoru asked.

"Nmhm" I said shaking my head no.

"Why not Yaya-chan?" Hunny asked with big watery eyes.

"I don't like to speak so much. I never really need to so I don't. If I can answer peoples questions with body language then I'm fine, but if I can't I'll either point or speak. Whichever one suits me at the moment."

"Kyo-chan I think that's the longest sentence you've ever said" Haruhi said.

"Why won't my daughter say anything to me?" Tamaki cried shaking me violently.

"Mori-kun help me!" I yelled. As soon as I said those words I was in Mori's arms.

"M-mori you didn't have to go that far" Tamaki said reaching for me, "come on Kyo-chan just talk to daddy."

"Please don't say you're my father Tamaki-sempai. My dad is dead and I don't require another one" My word sent everyone it shock. Hunny even started crying, and Mori sat me down, "Hunny-sempai please don't waste your tears on me."

"I'm sorry" Tamaki said sadly.

"Don't be sorry Tamaki-sempai" I giggled a bit remembering something, "but Kyoya can still be my 'mommy'" Every one burst into laughter at that one.


End file.
